


Winter Heat

by OhChenshire



Series: Mark My Words [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhChenshire/pseuds/OhChenshire
Summary: Summary: Mark can’t help but run away every time his crush is around and maybe he just needed that first step being done to take more and more.





	

Title: Winter Heat  
Pairing: Taeyong x Mark  
Length: 3.438 words  
Genre: Fluff  
Rated: Pg-13

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It may be cold outside but baby your presence is just enough because you are my winter heat.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark really hates going outside in cold days. Especially on a cold winter day like this one. He didn't plan to go anywhere or do anything tonight, but his best friend Haechan, still got him accepting to attend the party he is holding at his house tonight since his parents are away on a business trip. How did he manage to make a grumpy Mark leave his house? He texted or more like spammed his phone until he accepted.

  


Accepting was the only way to stop him. Haechan never takes no for an answer.

  


"Hmpf, how annoying," Mark mutters as he walks to his closet and picks decent clothes to wear. He had to look at least a minimum presentable. It's a party after all. After brushing his hands through his blond hair to style it a bit in front of the mirror. Mark then walks down the stairs and puts on his white coat and black shoes right before his phone vibrates. He picks it up and read the message:

  


**Haechan: Ur late where r u?**

  


**Mark: Chill, your house is only a 10-minute walk away from mine.**

  


He was about to place the phone in his back pocket when something crossed his mind. He quickly taps:

  


**Mark:... Will Taeyong be there??**

  


**Haechan: You mean your longtime crush? You'll see~**

  


Mark pouts to himself. That so meant that he'll be there. He sighs and twirls a strand of his hair between his fingers out of habit when he’s thinking ― who knows what his friend is planning. He checks himself out again. More carefully this time, since apparently his ‘longtime crush’ will attend the party. Mark frowns. Right, the same crush he never talked to and hides away from just at the sound of his voice. Mark mentally points out that Taeyong probably doesn't even know about his existence but, oh well he really can’t help it. His frowns deepen when he takes in the pants he’s wearing at the moment.

  


He hurries to the stairs and on the upper floor to change into skinny ripped jeans. Once done, he nods at his now more acceptable appearance and hurries down.

  


He was more than late at this point.

 

After finally stepping outside Mark shivers a little and buries his face in his scarf. The weather is always worse at night. He tucks his hands in his pockets and walks down the street toward Haechan’s house. It’s not like the party will be bad. He just has a hard time with crowded places in general. It’s not like he’ll do much anyway. He'll just go sit at the counter and vandalize the fridge. The thought lightens his mood. He only hopes that his annoying yet cute best friend isn't planning anything shady. The last thing he would want is to embarrass himself in front of anyone but his crush. Mark bite his lower lip. How is he even going to avoid bumping into him or something?

  


Mark was so caught up in his train of thought that he didn't notice that he was almost already here. His track falters, he just can’t shake off the thoughts of Haechan’s questionable plans. This doesn’t seem right. He clumsily turns, planning to make his way back home, but his phone buzzes once again.

  


**Haechan: Don't even think about going home**

**Haechan: Or I swear I'll make ur life a living hell :)**

**Mark: But I’m sure you are plotting something...**

**Mark: Not anything wrong again right?**

**Haechan: Who knows~~ Now get ur ass here.**

**Mark: ㅜㅅㅜ**

  


After sending that sulky smiley, Mark puts his phone away and childishly stomps his feats on the ground before making his way to the loud house. There was no way out. He sulkily walks toward the door and rings the bell. Haechan opens the door with a wide grin, “Took you long enough, what were you trying to escape?” he finishes with a mischievous smile. He doesn’t give Mark time to answer and drags him inside. It’s a bit difficult to move around the house due to how crowded it is ― as expected from Haechan and his limitless circle of friends.

  


Mark doesn’t linger long on the thought because the red-haired boy is still dragging him to god knows where. He sighs and lowly mention that he just wanted to pay a visit to his friend’s always full fridge. He tries to wiggle his hand out of Haechan’s grip, but the latter doesn’t let go so Mark whines his complaints instead, “Haechan~ I just want to eat. Where are you even leading me, to begin with?”

 

Haechan looks around and answers,”You’ll see” with that tone Mark knows only attracts trouble. His suspicions were totally right when he sees Haechan’s face lighting up at the view of a white haired boy who’s back is turned away from them and that’s it Mark connects the dots. He panics, breaks away from Haechan’s grip and runs. He ignores Haechan’s meaningless attempt to get him back. He knows very well that Haechan loves him too much to end their friendship despite him yelling at him to ‘come back or their friendship is over’ and runs like his life depends on it ― despite it seeming like he was fast-walking. Mark slows down. When he reaches the balcony, he opens the door, enters, and takes in a relieved breath, “That was close.” He plops down on the tawny rocking chair on his right and looks up at the sky.

  


The night sky Mark’s curious eyes are looking up to, is full of stars. A starry sky. Despite the cold, watching the twinkling stars makes him feel better. He endlessly finds himself emerged into their gleaming light. Mark has always been amazed by the stars. So far yet, so bright and alluring. Cold and warm, they remind him of Taeyong, so bright yet so unreachable. Particularly out of his reach, he pities. If only he had guts… He brings his hands in the air and abstractly captures a star in his palms. Maybe one day he’ll stop being a scaredy-cat and catch his star. The brightest of all. He ponders over the thought and dismisses it. It has been almost two years ― two years of him, admiring and pinning on the same person from afar… How would that change now? He’s sadly still the same. Still a nervous wreck at the sight of him. Heck, just the thought of interacting with Taeyong makes him fidget in his seat. From excitation or from anxiety? Probably both. He shakes his head and loses himself into the night sky.

  


After a while, Mark jumps up at the sound of the door leading to the balcony briskly opening. He turns his head just in time to see hands pushing someone inside. All he sees is a broad back and white hair. Mark’s mouth falls agape as realization dawns on him. “Shit,” his heart beats pick up and he does the only thing he can think about right now. He balls his heads inside his legs like a ball on the ground beside the chair. Despite the drumming of his heart in his head, he can pick up feet shuffling near so he screws his eyes shut.

  


After what feels like years he doesn’t hear any sound coming from the white-haired boy only the faint sound of the music animating the party inside. So he tentatively opens his eyes to peek. Mark’s honey eyes widen when they meet Taeyong's chocolate orbs boring calmly into his distressed one with a sort of glint in them that Mark can’t decipher. Too focused on Taeyong’s glistening eyes, he doesn’t notice the latter’s stare drifting to his pink lips. Once he does, he thinks that he must be seeing things wrong and unconsciously bite his lower lip which doesn’t go unnoticed as the corner of Taeyong’s lips tugs into a small smile.

  


Mark is still crouching down on the floor in a fetal position. He squirms a little as this position is starting to become uncomfortable for him. Mark surveys Taeyong’s crouching position with his hands supporting his face in front of him. He remarks how close they are to the point he thinks he could hear his breathing if he concentrates enough, but right now all he wants is to get up and maybe escape the future events. He feels awkward and embarrassed. Heck, he’s been embarrassed before, but the current situation he is in is the most embarrassing.  Even his position right now is embarrassing.

  


He glances at the white haired boy who looks totally comfortable in his position and marvels at how more unreal he is from up close. He mentally takes in a deep breath. He clears his throat and hesitantly speaks up first,

 

”Um, could you, move please?” he demands and mentally pats himself for not stuttering, that’s a beginning. Taeyong obeys,”My legs were starting to ache anyway and I feel like I’ll have plenty of time to stare at you regardless.”

  


He gets up and stretches his hands high before looking down at the honey-haired boy who is adorning a startled and confused expression. A chuckle leaves his lips when he notes that Mark’s cheeks are painted of a light pink. Cute.

  


Mark in his startled state thinks about the words Taeyong just aimed at him for the first time. He is familiar with listening to his voice from afar so hearing it so clearly and directed at him makes him feel weird inside. His voice is soft and has an endearing deep shade to it. It’s like music to his ears and Mark thinks that he could listen to it all days and nights long and never get enough of it. It’s not fair that his voice alone is enough to make him jittery and warm inside. A slight pout makes its way to his lips and to say that Taeyong is not captivated by the sight is an understatement.

  


Taeyong’s extends his hands toward him and Mark sends him a questioning look, yet quietly hold them anyway. Taeyong pulls on his hands and brings him back to his feet. Mark sweeps the back of his jeans and mutters a small, “thanks.” to the ground. Taeyong only grins and reaches for his right hand. Mark makes to retract his hands, but Taeyong squeezes his hands and intertwines their fingers together. Mark’s breath hitches ― he opens his mouth to question why he is holding his hand, but Taeyong beats him to it, “You know… No, you probably don’t since you’ve been doing your very best avoiding me,”  Mark gapes at him and he faintly snickers at his reaction and ask in a deadpan, “Did you really think I would never notice?”

 

Mark’s eyes shift toward the door for a brief moment, but he knows that it's a lost cause since it's locked. There is nowhere to hide now so he takes in a breath and stutters out nervously,

 

“W-well, I guess I thought so? Since when did you know that I hum like can’t handle your presence?”

  


“Hmm, probably because I look at you a lot? I noticed a long time ago, it’s cute.”

  


Mark visibly relaxes a bit, but frowns, “Wait, did you just call me cute and why do you look at me?” Mark disbelieving asks.

  


“Who knows,” he says with a smug smile, “What about you? Why do you avoid me?”

  


“Who knows.” he mimics and looks down to hide the relieved half-smile tugging on his lips ‘So he doesn’t think I am creepy huh’ but Taeyong catches it anyway.

  


A more peaceful silence overtakes them and Taeyong observes the adorable variations in Mark’s expressions while he is lost in his thoughts. His eyes trace every part of Mark’s delicate features for a while before he decides to brush the strands of honey hair falling into the boy’s eyes. He gently tucks them in one side of his ear.

  


“So Mark, will you stop running away from me now?” he says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

  


“I’ll try… You just make me too nervous.” he utters unconsciously the last part, but it's too late. He can hear Taeyong’s soft laugh. A soft laugh, softer than the wind.

  


Mark’s dreamy eyes fall into Taeyong’s. Penetrating eyes. It is as if the white-haired boy can read him like a book just by staring inside his orbs. He relinquishes himself in them once again and inevitably not for the last time that night.

  
  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


“We’re at a party so we might as well dance a bit,”

 

“I can’t dance.”

 

It’s okay, I'll teach you,” He grabs Mark’s left hand and circled it around his waist and clasps the other with his own. Mark’s heartbeat picks up and he feels like it's beating out of his ribcage. What if he messes up? What if he accidentally steps on him? His worries disappear as soon as Taeyong whispers near Mark’s ear.

 

“Follow my lead.”

 

Mark nods and Taeyong sends him a contented smile before bringing their waist closer to the others. So close that he can feel Taeyong’s breath fanning his face

  


Taeyong start swirling them around all while looking straight into Mark’s eyes who can't seem to control the color of his cheeks and looks down to concentrate on where his legs are going.

  


A breathy laugh leaves Taeyong’s mouth as he whispers lowly, “Don’t worry about your footing, just look at me and it will be alright.” Mark looks up as he was told to and falls deeply into his eyes. But contrary to what Taeyong assured him after he spun him for the second time Mark did lose his footing ― a few seconds after his eyes descended to admire the movements Taeyong’s pink lips. So they stumbled on the floor.

  


Taeyong falls first, his back touching the ground and Mark follows him. After a few seconds, feeling no pain. Mark opens his once tightly shut eyes and finds himself staring into a pair of amused eyes. He takes in their current position. Him, lying right on top of Taeyong. He squeals and tries to get up, but Taeyong encircles his arms around him and mutters, “Let's stay still a little bit more?” Mark doesn't answer so Taeyong takes it for a yes judging by the boyish smile he is flashing him right now.

 

Mark’s stares at him, his eyelashes softly fluttering and his cheeks adorning a light pink that makes Taeyong want to do nothing but kiss them. Instead, he lifts up his hand and caresses Mark’s left cheek, looking deeply inside the endless honey in Mark’s irises. And it seems like he found what he was looking for because he lands a kiss on the dazed boy’s pink left cheek who turns a deeper pink which makes him grin while Mark admires his shining own reflection in his Taeyong’s eyes.

 

Mark snaps back to reality when he feels Taeyong patting his hair and he reluctantly gets up. He was comfortable there. He brushes his fingers through messy hair.

  


What he did takes note of is that glint he sees there in Taeyong’s orbs can be seen on his own for sure. He thinks that he can catch his star. Maybe he already did? All Mark knows is that they’ll discover that glint together and that he didn't take the first step but will definitely take many in the future. He looks up at the sky looking down on them. Taeyong does the same and as he is staring at the starry sky, Mark musters up his courage and takes the second step. He tiptoes a little and presses a quick kiss on the unnoticing Taeyong’s right cheek. The latter squeals and turns toward him surprise evident on his face, but Mark is already facing the sky. At the corner of his eyes, he can see Taeyong touching his cheek who is surprisingly red and giggling to himself. He sure didn't expect this boldness, so suddenly.

  


Mark smiles. His eyes forming a crescent shape and his lips turning into the most breathtaking smile and Taeyong’s laughter slowly fades away as he takes it all in. He lets his emotions dictate him and shuffles closer to Mark and holds his hands in his. He hears Mark’s breath hitch and then a giddy giggle leaves his lips as Taeyong blows a kiss on his palm and he hits him on his chest with his other hand softly, “I am not a princess,” Taeyong laughs at that, “But you are my princess.” and goes for another. Mark’s eyebrows rose, “I am not a princess. And since when am I yours?” he fires back an amused mail on his lips. “You are right, you are not a princess, but my princess.” he declares with a half-smirk and then adds a fond look in his eyes still with that glint, “Weren't you always mine?”

  


He hums, “I know I was yours that day when I saw you at the bus stop hiding behind your friend with your red ears,” He pursues,”I knew I'd never think of someone as cute when I saw that day and later on my eyes always drifted to you.” Shocked by that confession Mark nods slowly, “I see…” Taeyong pouts and whines, “I said all that and that's all you have to tell me?”

  


Mark shakes his head, ”N-no I'm just really surprised right now, wait.” he frowns, “Did you just call me cute again?” Taeyong raises an eyebrow, “Well, you are cute,” Mark’s frown deepens and he declines,

 

“I am not cute, actually, you are cute.”

 

“Then let's be cute together.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay, let's be cute together for a long, long time and yes, I was, am and will be yours for as long you want me…”

 

“Then what about forever? I've waited patiently for almost two years and I don't plan to ever let go now.” he finishes with a resolute nod and a bright smile that Mark returns as he questions,

 

“Ever?”

 

“Ever.”

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever.”

  


Mark is beaming up at him and Taeyong not able to resist the cuteness tackles him into a bone crushing hug. Mark laughs out loud and circles his hands on Taeyong’s lower back to give him a proper hug and takes a whiff of his vanilla scent.

 

Taeyong raises one eyebrow, “You really have a thing for my smell, huh. It reminds me of that time when I caught you sniffing my sports clothes last year,” Taeyong smirks as he watches Mark turn a crimson red, “It’s weird, but it's you so you can smell my clean clothes all you want,” he pauses and wiggled his eyebrows, “Apart if you like them dirty.” Mark freezes ”How did you know that? Never mind, I don't want to know. And you are a pervert you know that?”

 

Taeyong snorts, “It’s not my fault I saw you during your Ty-clothes-sniffing activities and I am your pervert, handsome on top of that.” he winks and Mark slaps him. A string of laughter follows. Mark cherishes the view of a giggling Taeyong and he himself laughs a little before shivering because it is getting colder and colder. They've been here for a long while so they decide to go back inside. They make their way to the door. Taeyong tries to open it, but it is still locked. He sighs, “Don't tell me they forgot they locked us here?”

 

“They forgot that they locked us here.” Mark nonchalantly shrugs and plays with Taeyong’s fingers.

 

“Why are you not bothered by it?”

 

Mark pauses and tilts his head while sending him a genuine smile, “Because we are together right?”.

 

Taeyong looks to the side and mumbles with rosy cheeks, “But, I don't want us to die of cold.”

 

Mark internally swoons at the cuteness and a full smile spreads on his face, he nudges Taeyong’s side with his knuckles and orders, “Give me a hug. Then, I'll text Haechan to open us the door.” They'll also have to pay a visit to Haechan’s kitchen to eat- I mean to thank him Mark acknowledges.

 

Taeyong nods and engulfs him in a warm hug and Mark at that moment thinks he's never been that warm and snuggles as close as possible to the warm Jack Frost who places his head on top of the honey hair. Twinkly-eyed, Mark glances at his twinkling star observing the twinkling stars.

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first one-shot of my Mark My Words series dedicated to the beautiful ship that is Markyong. I hope you enjoyed! Also, all the works from this series are directly crossposted by me from Asianfanfics so you can find it there.


End file.
